


Bricks

by Chromata



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromata/pseuds/Chromata
Summary: Finally, Hitori was ready.  Finally, Nageki could be avenged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> By request, here's Hitori getting some revenge.

               It was time, Hitori noted with a smile.  All the preparations were complete, and everything was in place.   What a blessing that Iwamine—no, Isa lived in a full house, complete with an attic and a basement.  Now, finally, Hitori could have his revenge.

               He rapped on his enemy’s bedroom door once, twice, three times.   “Good morning, Isa!”  His cheer was genuine.  Finally, there would be justice for Nageki.

               Hitori could hear the biologist grumbling on the other side of the door.  When it opened he was greeted with the sight of the former St. Pigeonation’s school doctor standing in front of him, his hair a mess.  “What do you want?”

               “Oh, I made breakfast!  After all, today’s your hatchday, isn’t it?”  A smile graced Hitori’s face face.  “To another year, right?”

               He got no response but another grumble.  Hitori had anticipated this; his housemate had never been a morning bird.  “I made coffee.”  He had made more than coffee, but that was no matter.  With that, Hitori led Isa to the kitchen table, where a stack of waffles, two cups of coffee, two empty glasses, and a pitcher of something orange sat.  Isa sat, while Hitori poured them both some of the orange drink he had made.

               Isa took it without a word and took a sip as Hitori sat.  “There’s alcohol in this.”

               As if Hitori was unaware of that… “Oh, yes.  What’s a festive breakfast without a mimosa?”  He had to get Isa to drink it.  If his calculations were correct it should only take one cup to get him drunk…

               “Perfectly reasonable.”  With that he pushed away the glass and drank some of his coffee.

               Well, that made this much more difficult.  No matter; Hitori had backup methods.

 

               “Why is my birthday present in the basement, Uzune?” Isa asked as he followed Hitori down the stairs.

               “You’ll see!”  Oh, yes he would.  The researcher’s poor peripheral vision, thankfully, had made it easy for Hitori to hide things.  Isa’s poor vision in low light aided Hitori as well.  Oh, this would be delicious, at long last.

               They reached the end of the stairwell to the basement and Hitori continued to lead the way through the labs Isa had clearly spent years refining.  “It’s this way,” he said.

               “Why would you put it so far out of the way?”  Isa’s voice was as emotionless as ever, but there was no way he wasn't intrigued. What a perfect distraction.

               “Oh, you know, I wanted it closer to where it would be used.”

               “Did you… get me a sample of some sort?”

               Hitori smiled, both at Isa’s cluelessness and at how close they were getting, how close he was getting to having his final revenge.  Oh, how fortunate it was that Isa couldn’t see his face.  “It’s a secret.”

              

               Finally, the last room in these catacomb-like labs.  Everything was in place.  He’d have no idea what hit him.

               “Go on!  It’s in the fridge.”

               “So it’s a sample?”

               “You won’t know if you don’t look in the fridge.”

               Isa looked back at him, a bit wary, but went to the fridge, which was set in a recess in the wall just a bit larger than a fridge and a human being.  Meanwhile, Hitori grabbed his backup, ready to strike.

               “Hitori, there’s nothing in he—AAAAAAGH!”  Isa collapsed the moment the baseball bat hit his left knee.

               Hitori dropped the bat, pleased at his perfect strike.

               “So… you decided to kill me on my own hatchday.  How poetic.”

               “Oh, I’m not going to kill you, Isa.”  Hitori took the roll of duct tape on the counter and began binding his brother’s murderer’s limbs.  “No, that would be too kind.”  Being a caretaker had its advantages, such as getting Hitori to the point where he could lift the scientist and carry him to where his back was directly against the fridge.  “Now stay here and be a good boy.”  He went over to the corner where he had left the remainder of his supplies: a case of bricks, a bucket containing a bag of Portland Cement, a bag of aggregate, and a knife.  This was going to be wonderful.

               “What are you… what are you doing?”

               The things Hitori had to drag with him toward the fridge were far heavier than Isa, it was true, but they were manageable as long as he didn’t have to lift them.  He opened the box and started removing bricks.  “Nageki had to die walled-off and alone.  Why shouldn’t you?”

 

               It took hours, but finally Hitori completed the wall.  He’d have to plaster and paint it at some point to make it blend with the rest of the walls, but that was a matter for later.  For now, he’d just revel in his victory.  Nageki was avenged.

               Finally, he could live and be happy.


End file.
